


Go Back to Sleep Kazuichi

by MaetheNuzlocker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Somniphilia? I guess? Just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaetheNuzlocker/pseuds/MaetheNuzlocker
Summary: Reader wants to sleep, Kazuichi is horny on main. What else is new?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Go Back to Sleep Kazuichi

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent as there is a shocking lack of Reader/Kazuichi smut on this site, so I had to contribute for all of the thirsty fans out there. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! (It's my first smut and I'm already feeling nervous about it)

It was a Sunday night. 

You should've been asleep.

You should've took into account of your boyfriend's almost undying libido.

The first thing you felt was warm, rough hands underneath your pyjama shirt that almost instantly slid up to your chest and squeezed your breasts. You woke up with a sigh, not opening your eyes yet due to your exhaustion of the previous day's events.

"…Kaz." you rasped.

The only response was a soft grunt accompanied by more squeezing.

Finally opening your eyes you turned over to meet his gaze, receiving a small noise of resignation from the pink-haired mechanic. He shot you a pouty—if tired, look, his hair wildly strewn about here and there. 

"Don't give me that look shark-boy. It's literally 1am."

"Aw c'mooon, it's not that early."

"On a _Sunday_."

Kazuichi became silent for a moment, cuddling you closer and letting out a tired yawn. His breath smelled of generic toothpaste with the smallest hint of morning breath. Nuzzling your neck, he sighed dreamily. "I couldn't sleep, and you looked so cute sleeping there…I couldn't help myself."

You shot him a dirty look, which got him to back off fairly quickly. 

"S-Sorry for waking you up…" he muttered.

Despite your annoyance, you couldn't stay mad at him. Even with his dick-brained train of thought, he was too much of a dorky sweetheart to yell at…most of the time.

"No, no it's fine. I'm a little bit awake now." you murmured with a yawn. The feeling of his strong arms around your torso and seeing his soft brown eyes staring back at you with pure adoration was enough to get a rise out of you. 

Goddamit. You were starting to feel yourself becoming damp already.

To Kazuichi's surprise you trailed your hand towards his brightly coloured boxers and stroked his already rock-hard cock through them, making him shudder in anticipation. "Damn baby boy… how long were this worked up?"

" _Ahh_ …since I went to sleep? I just can't help myself around you baby…" he sighed, slowly taking off your underwear and squeezing your ass in the process. Placing your head on his shoulder, you kissed across the skin of his neck, causing him to sigh and groan.

"C-Can I…?" 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you brought him closer to your body, the tip of his cock brushing against your clit. "Go ahead."

With a shaky moan, he slowly slid into the slick heat, resting his sweaty forehead against your own. " _Ahhh…so good…_ " he sighed while thrusting into you lazily. The feeling of his cock moving in and out and escalating moans caused you to unconsciously slide your hand towards your clit, rubbing against it with your middle finger. The pulsing of your walls caused him to thrust faster.

"Ohhh fuck…you feel so good…so _goodsogoosogoodbaby_ …!"

The sounds of his babbling and panting was the last straw as you rubbed yourself as fast as you could until you finally reached your climax with a groan, clenching around him even tighter as you rode it out.

With a gasping cry, Kazuichi followed suit, the feeling of warm cum shooting upwards into your womb almost made you orgasm again. Breathing heavily, his warm brown gaze met yours and he smiled softly. He felt as if hearts were swirling around his head as he pressed his forehead against yours. "I love you…" he whispered, over and over again as he kissed you deeply.

"Love you too…now can we go to sleep?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Kazuichi felt when he began to stir from his sleep were soft, warm hands across his torso, stroking his stomach and chest. Letting out a soft moan when they reached the base of his cock, he turned his head to see the smug—if tired face of Y/N.

"G'morning shark boy." she murmured, hands stroking his hardening cock.

"Mmm… _mornin-!_ "

He sighed your thumb rubbed the tip, spreading pre-cum around it. "Payback's a bitch, huh?" she whispered, nuzzling his shoulder. Without warning, he rolled over with a playful growl, pulling you into a bear hug. "You're so lucky I love you so much, otherwise I would've just decided to get up and leave!" he laughed breathlessly. You laughed along with him, kissing him every so often. 

As you both calmed down from your giggle fit, there was pause.

"S-sooo… are we fucking or not?" he blurted out. You had to stop yourself from bursting out into laughter.


End file.
